Kaz's Revenge
by Kazuhira Kohtoma
Summary: Soul Reaper Kazuhira Kohtoma has not only a mission, but his own vendetta to accomplish.


Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN BLEACH!

Bleach: The Defining Moment of the Half Breed

In the 20 Years since the fall of the 2nd Espada Council during the Battles of Karakuta Town and Los Noches, many things have changed. 2 New Court Guard Squads, led by Captain Rukia Kuchiki (Squad 14), and Captain Ichigo Kurosake (Squad 15), where created to account for the boom in raw Soul Reaper talent since the war's end.

With the aid of Urryu Ishida, who has become liberal friends with Ichigo Kurosake, the Quincy and the Soul Reapers have formed an alliance which will allow them to get along. All the Soul Reapers ask is that the Quincy allow their weapons to be modified to cleanse instead of kill hollows.

Ichigo and Orihime Married, with two children.

Urryu is married, with a daughter.

Tatsuki mothered a son.

Byakuya Kuchiki retired, and stepped down, allowing Renji to take his post of Captain.

...But none of this is the focus of this record. This record was and is created for the sole purpose of documenting the life of the one who writes this record. Me.

My name is Kazuhira Kohtoma. The blond hair and my sapphire blue tattoos, having been around for the 375 years (Almost 18 human years) of my life, cause me to look like my father, showing my lineage, though this is a secret that I must keep from even those who read this record. I have been sent to the world of the living to take up a mission. At my side, rest 7 powerful Soul Reapers, aiding me in the protection of Karakuta town, from the attacks of newly increased ferocity from hollowfied forces.

The first and eldest, is Sakura Schiffer, who has been within the Soul Society for the bulk of her life, about 901 of 916 years of her current life, though she still appeared roughly my age (Near 18). The dark purple hair and tattoos _she_ had, where showings of her dark natured attacks.

Next came Hinata Uzumaki, much younger, about 373, just a few years younger than myself (Almost 18 as well, but slightly younger than me). She had blond hair and emerald eyes, and a very slim figure that emphasized her mighty speed. She could run laps around each of us.

The final female Soul Reaper as part of my contingent of soldiers, was Inaho Uchiha, a roughly 374 year old, just slightly older than Hinata. She showed off bleach white hair which was the feature she was most known for. She rarelly misses a target.

The first of the 4 male Soul Reapers who are a member of this expedition, is Sosuke Schiffer. A recent addition to my group of friends, met roughly 18 years ago, being about the same age in human years. He has dark black hair, emerald green eyes, and make-up of the same color around his eyes and drawn down his cheeks towards his chin. He was the emo that all the girls swoon over. He had a famous ability for taking on a pair of opponents at once.

Second amongst the male Soul Reapers, is Nenko Jaegerjuaquez. He was met the same day as Sosuke, also being roughly his age of nearly 18 human years, though they couldn't be more different. Sosuke was quiet and deep, but Nenko was loud and cocky. Nenko showcased his signature blue green hair, and eyeliner of the same color, that appeared slighly like a layer of fur around his eyes. He fight's ferally.

Third was Rei Stark. He was a quiet man, a little older than the rest of us, looking old enough to be able to drink (So he got to skip school). For some reason he was _ALWAYS_ asleep. The reason's that I respected him were: the fact that, when he awakened...he was a fucking demon in combat...and the fact that he had a mullet. A dark brown mullet and a slight goatee donning his chin.

The final of the Soul Reaper unit was Kentrou Aizen, the final person met during the day of our rounding off our group of friends. He was also a deeper person for a male, and most of the girls, should they not pick Sosuke, or Nenko (those lucky bastards), often go for Kentou, claiming him to be handsome. He has good enough looks, but there was always this one curl of hair that hung out, when the remainder of his hair was combed up, and back, with some of it running down his neck. That stupid bitch curl. He also had nearly 18 human years of age upon his spirit.

We were all in a street in Karakuta Town. We were all in our gigais. "Lieutenant Oshido said that the school papers and all of that has been taken care of right?" I Asked.

"He said someone dealt with all of it earlier. Our apartment building should be pretty close" Said Hinata.

"Let's go" I Said. They soon arrived at the apartment.

"3 floors. Guys get top floor, girls get second?" I Asked.

"How about girls get top floor guys get second?" Said Sakura.

"How should we decide?" Asked Sosuke.

"How about a spar?" Asked Nenko.

"How about we flip a coin" Said Sosuke.

"O.K." Said Me and Sakura at the same time. Sosuke pulled out a coin and everyone gathered around as he prepared to flip it. The coin flipped high in the air and it took several seconds before it fell into Sosuke's hand. He caught it and flipped it onto his wrist.

"I'll take tails" I Said.

"I'll take heads then" Said Sakura. Sosuke pulled his hand off of the coin to reveal an eagle.

"Tails. Sorry ladies, we get the top floor"I Said.

"Damn" Said Sakura quietly. The guys headed upstairs to find a pretty simple room had already been set up. 4 bunk beds occupied the bulk of the room. Other then that a closet door and a desk on each side where the only other things in the room. There were one of these rooms on the second and third floors. The girls entered their room to rather similar results.

"I don't care _how_ dull it is in here. I'm goin the fuck to sleep" Said Rei, impatient to get his 'beauty sleep'.

"We need to pretty this place up a little" Said Nenko.

"Posters and paint" Said Rei as he plopped into bed.

"I know! Treat me like an idiot why don't ya" Said Nenko irritatedly.

"Ok then I will" Said Rei with a yawn. Nenko got close and started to growl.

"Would you two cut it the hell out? I'm goin' out on patrol so I won't be here to deal with you" I Said.

"Have fun" Said Rei as he put on his 'relaxing music'.

"You can all come if you want" I Said.

"Hey everyone! We're going out on patrol!" Said Nenko loudly.

"Big mouth" I Said to myself as I popped his Soul Candy into his mouth. He slid the window open and hopped out. Nenko soon followed. Sosuke, Kentrou, and the girls met them outside. Before anyone could say anything a roar and small spike in spiritual pressure told them that a hollow was close. A quick flash-stepped and they were overlooking a hollow. I drew my sword but Hinata cut through him before he could move. Another hollow appeared on the scene. I readied myself but, Kentrou cut through him before I could make a move.

"You know what? I think I'll go somewhere else and look for my own hollows" I Said.

"If more keep coming at this rate then there will be plenty of them for all of us" Said Kentrou.

"Not if you guys take all of them. I'll catch you later" I Said as I flash-stepped out.

Later that night I found several hollows conversing. "Great. 5 plump and juicy hollows all to myself. A Soul Reaper's buffet"

"What?" Asked one of the hollows. I quickly cut through that hollow.

"Tread carefully Soul Reaper. There are many more of us in this town. In fact, a large force is massing in the park right now. We're gonna' raze this town toni-" Said a different hollow before I cut through him. The team (Minus Rei who was undoubtedly asleep) found me quickly.

"What took you guys so long? There's only three left. But if what they say is true there should be plenty more" I Said. Kentrou, Nenko, and Sakura quickly sliced through the remaining hollows as Sosuke asked "What'd they say"

"They say that there are hollows massing in the park. I say we deal with it now" I Said.

"Let's go" Said Sosuke.

"To the park guys!" I called out before I flash-stepped. The other's followed suite. In the sky overlooking the park, all that could be seen was a small army of hollows.

"There has to be at least 300 of them" Said Inoho.

"Plenty of blood to be spilt. Perfect by me" Said Nenko.

"Let's just get killing" I Said as I ran off and cut through several hollows in one rush. The rest of the team began tearing up hollows. Blood began to rain. Bits of broken hollow skulls littered the ground. One cut at a time the team reduced the hollow army's rank to just a few hollows. One hollow warped away, leaving his hollow friends to die.

After the last of the army had been cleaned up the team was shown, covered head to toe in dark black hollow's blood.

"I get the shower first. I need to get this out of my hair before it stains" Said Inoho.

I pulled a large hollow tooth from my shoulder and said "This ought to make a nice scar"

I Said before several large spiritual pressure were felt a short distance away. Suddenly ten arrancars appeared.

"You're the ones who destroyed our army. Now we need to take this town ourselves. That's a lot more work you've set us up for you bastards. So why don't you all die" Said The lead hollow. Before anyone got a chance to get a good look at them the arrancars had already began glowing red. The Soul Reapers had but a few moments to fire kido as a counter to the oncoming ceros. The red light grew unbearably bright as the ceros were fired. Everything...went black.

Suddenly I opened my eyes. Sosuke was already up, trying to shake Sakura awake. I got to my feet and used a pair of soft kicks to wake up Nenko.

"I'm gonna' kill you" Said Nenko.

"Could one of you just tell me if you recognize were the hell we are?" I Asked. Nenko apparently hadn't notice and had began to look around.

"Check the note on the table behind you" Said Sosuke as Sakura awoke and he ceased shaking her. The note said "Go to school at about 8 and then go home".

"We'll need our-wait. When did we get back in our gigai's?" I Asked.

"You were all pretty hurt after last night. I found you guys, patched you up and placed you back in your gigai's. Now head to school" Said A man with grayish, slightly pale brown, hair. He was wearing a beach bucket hat and a pair of tradition clogs.

"Who the hell are you?" Asked Nenko.

"Kisuke Urrahara. Now go to school or you'll be late" Said Urrahara.

"So this is the school huh?" I Asked as the gang looked over the large school.

"What home room do the rest of you guys have?" Asked Sosuke.

"I got room 307" I Said.

"Me too" Said Nenko.

"And Me" Said Sosuke.

"I got room 318" Said Sakura.

"So do I" Said Inoho.

"And me" Said Hinata..

"Room 312" Said Kentrou as the bell rang.

"Let's go. I don't want to be late on the first day" I Said.

"I don't really care" Said Nenko.

"If you're late I won't cover for you" I Said.

"And?" Asked Nenko.

"Let's just go you guys" Said Hinata.

"See you at lunch" Said Inoho.

"Later" Said Sakura. Everyone split up and headed to class.

Me, Sosuke, and Nenko arrived to the usual classroom chatter. They all picked seats in the back right corner. Nenko stuck himself in the corner, Sosuke sat next to him, and I sat in front of Sosuke. As the bell rang the rest of the class took their seats.

A young man came up to me and said "My seat. Get out"

"Make me" I Said as he stood up.

"Gladly" Said the young man.

"Hey asshole," Said The kid next to Me, "Leave him alone. That's no way to treat a new kid"

"Stay out of this Gato. This doesn't concern you" Said The young man.

"Considering I'd probably prefer to sit next to him instead of you, yeah it does concern me, Dosu" Said Gato.

"Stay out of this!" Said Dosu Forcefully.

"Make me" Said Gato as he stood up.

"I don't need to fight you" Said Dosu.

"Why not asshole" Said Gato.

"Because you'll just call in you're mommy to fight for you anyway" Said Dosu.

Gato threw an absolute knockout punch. Dosu was thrown across the room. Another young man next to me rose up out of his seat and started to throw a punch at

Gato. I pulled his leg high in the air and brought it down, heel kicking the kid in the head. Another student got up and went towards me. Nenko got up and tackled the student, pushing him into the wall. The next and final student that got up was scared off when Sosuke threw a pencil, which stuck in the wall right in front of his throat.

"ENOUGH!" Yelled the teacher "YOU CAN ALL REPORT TO THE PRINCIPLE'S OFFICE, RIGHT NOW!"

Facing Nenko, I Asked, "Why do I always get in trouble when I'm around you"

As they walked out Gato Said, "Sorry about that. He only wants to sit next to me so he can insult and irritate me"

"Don't be sorry. That was actually pretty fun" I Said.

"A fun fight? Do you fight for any kickboxing, or martial arts teams?" Asked Gato.

"Nope. I just fight when I have to" I Said.

"At least you're good enough you don't need you're mommy to fight you're battles for you" Said Dosu.

Gato turned to punch but Sosuke had already hit him in the back of the head, sending him down the stairs.

"His big mouth was getting on my nerves" Explained Sosuke.

Sakura, Hinata, Inoho had a much less eventful time. They took seats in the back left of the class room. Inoho in the corner, Sakura in front of her, and Hinata next to Inoho. The kid who sat in front of Hinata had bright orange hair.

"Morning" Said Hinata.

"Morning. You new?" Asked the orange haired student as he turned around.

"All three of us" Said Sakura.

"You all know each other already?" Asked The orange haired student.

"We're all old friends. Us and some other friends all live together. We just recently moved here" Said Hinata.

"Cool. What's you're names?" Asked the orange haired student.

"Sakura"

"Inoho"

"Hinata"

"Nice to meet you all. The name's Ritsuka Kurosaki" Said Ritsuka.

"Is your father… Ichigo Kurosaki? The owner of the Kurosaki Clinic downtown" Asked Hinata.

"Yeah, that's him" Said Ritsuka.

"Cool" Said Sakura as the bell rang and they all turned their attention back to the teacher.

Kentrou sat in the one of the two central seats in the back of their classroom. The students on either side of them were wearing rather farmiliar necklaces.

"Quincy necklaces. Good to know there are some other protectors here than just us" Said Kentrou to the Quincy to his right.

"There's us and the girl in the front right corner. If you know we're Quincy's, you must be Soul Reaper's" Said The Quincy to Kentrou's right.

"Yep. I say we should try to work together when anything big comes up" Said The Quincy to Kentrou's left.

"It would be in everyone's best interest" Said Kentrou.

As the bell rang the Quincy to Kentrou's left Said "We'll talk more later"

Later during lunch Ritsuka, The Quincy's, and Gato were all grouped together talking.

"There have been two more grisly, unexplainable murders over the last week" Said The male Quincy that sat to Kentrou's right.

"Grisly, unexplained murders? Do they all happen in a similar area?" I Asked, having heard them talking as he passed by.

"Nope, All over" Said The male Quincy that sat at Kentrou's right

"Hey Kaz. Allow me to introduce you guys to the new kid, who's apparently sitting next to me now. He's one of the one's that helped me with the fight" Said Gato.

"New kid? Would you happen to know Sakura, Inoho, and Hinata?" Asked Ritsuka.

"Yeah. Me, the guys that helped us in the fight, Sakura, Inoho, Hinata, and 2 other guys all live together" I Said.

"Two guys. Would one happen to have longer brown hair with a 1 curl of his bangs out of place" Asked The male Quincy who had been to Kentrou's Right.

"And the other have spiked out brown hair and a pretty deep voice for a kid his age?" Asked the male Quincy to Kentrou's left.

"I'm guessing you guys met them" I Said.

"I'm pretty sure" Said The two Male Quincies.

"Nice to meet you. I'm Ritsuka Kurosake" Said Ritsuka.

"Soubi" Said Soubi(The Male Quincy to Kentrou's Left)

"Sherimi" Said Sherimi(The male Quincy to Kentrou's Right.)

"Yuiko" Said Yuiko(The female Quincy. Urryu's daughter).

"And you already know me" Said Gato.

"Nice to meet you all. Name's Kazuhira Kohtoma" I Said.

"You all started today?" Asked Soubi.

"Yep" I Answered.

"Pretty exciting first day huh? You've already gotten in you're first fight" Said Gato.

"It's not this exciting all the time?" I Asked Sarcastically.

"Not all the time" Answered Gato.

"I didn't expect anything else. I'll see you guys later" I Said as I walked off, heading to the other end of the school, since I hadn't seen the other's up front. I looked around for a bit, but didn't notice anyone at all, around the back of the school.

"You're a Soul Reaper aren't you. You and all you're friends who're living together?" Asked Yuiko, who had apparently walked up behind me.

"Since we're the only Soul Reapers here, I guess that'd make you a Quincy" I Answered.

"Of course" She answered pulling out her Quincy necklace. A sudden spike in spiritual pressure told us a hollow was nearby.

"I got him" I Said as I pulled out my Soul Candy and popped it in my mouth.

"I can hit a hollow from here" She said.

"In the middle of school?" I Asked.

"We're out back for a reason" She said. Without arguing again she created her Quincy's bow and pulled an arrow back. The arrow flew straight and sure, ending the hollow's spiritual pressure within seconds.

"Nice shot" I Said.

"What's going on here?" Asked Soubi.

"I saw an arrow" Said Sherimi.

"There was a hollow, and Yuiko thought it would be faster for her to deal with it herself" Said Tobi (My Soul Candy).

"Tobi!" I yelled, hitting him over the back of the head.

"They're Quincy's too" Said Yuiko.

"Good" I Said walking back into my Gigai and coughing up Tobi.

"Soul Reaper?" Asked Sherimi.

"Yeah" I Said. The bell rang before I was able to say anything else. "Aw dammit, I didn't get to eat" The quincy's all shared a chuckle as we headed back to class.

Later that afternoon I was walking through the park, making my last round for the night.

I noticed Soubi and I walked up to talk to him.

"Hey" I Said.

"Hey" He answered.

"You on patrol, or just out for a walk?" I asked.

"Little of both. There's been a lot of hollow's frequenting the park lately, so we've been taking turns patrolling the park to make sure Menos haven't formed" He answered.

"They are. Right about now" I answered.

"I know. We can't stop their forming when it's within the hollow dimension though. But they'll be here soon" Said Soubi.

"You ready?" I asked.

"Always" He said as he materialized his bow. Suddenly the sky was torn open. A half a dozen Menos walked out of the tear in the sky.

"Let's go!" I yelled as I flash stepped up towards one of the Menos and slashed his head in half. Soubi put three shots in one of the menos, but it didn't phase him, so he aimed for the head. The pair of arrows aimed at the head and split clear through the menos' forehead.

"2 down 4 to go" I said as I slashed the hand off of one of the remaining 4.

"Wait, I remember an old trick that Yuiko's dad used once. Head down here, and touch you're Zanpaktou to my bow. It should give me access to enough reishi to create stronger arrows" Said Soubi.

"They're getting ready for cero aren't they?" I Asked as I flash stepped next to him.

"Yep" He answered. I kneeled down next to him and touched the tip of my sword to his bow. The menos began charging their ceros. They all fired at once, but the super arrows fired by Soubi caught the ceros, and caused them to dissipate. Without waiting for Soubi to fire another arrow, I warped up, to block a strike from the one armed menos. I blocked the menos' fist with my sword. He was unable to move his good hand, though the hollow to his left slapped me down while I was busy holding the one armed hollow's hand in place. Soubi ran to my side, only to be kicked away by the one armed menos.

Seeing this I thought that I needed to pull out something a bit stronger. I whispered the techniques name to myself, since it was one of the 'secret' techniques I didn't exactly want anyone to find out about. I passed my hand over the blade, covering it in sapphire blue energy.

"Enough!" I yelled as a slashed at the air and fired a dark sapphire blue wave(That looked and acted similar to Ichigo's Getsugan Tenshou). As the bladed end of the energy wave hit the menos it tore through their throats. The menos where knocked over. They began to disintegrate. We had won.

Soubi opened his eyes. The menos were gone. Sherimi and Yuiko were there. He was resting against a tree. Kaz was still there, though his back was to him

"Did you get em" He asked as he noticed me walk up.

"Yep. They're all gone" I Said.

"Whatever he did, it did a real number on the menos. He took out 4 at once. We just barely caught it" Said Yuiko.

"Whatever it was, it was impressive" Said Sherimi.

"Thanks" I Answered, without the slightest bit of modesty.

"Thank you. If we keep working together like that, we can easily protect this city. Friends?" Soubi asked extending a hand.

"Friends" I Answered, turning around and shaking his hand.

The trek home was pretty quiet.

As I opened up the door Nenko immediately asked "What happened? Was there a fight you didn't invite us to?"

"There were a few quincy's in the school. I ran into one on patrol and we took on some Menos. They just formed suddenly" I Answered.

"Damn you" Said Nenko.

"Don't start. I'm tired" I Answered with a yawn.

"After one fight? You're slipping old man" Said Nenko.

"I ain't that much older than you" I Said defensively.

"Yeah, yeah. Why don't you take it easy, I'll take next shift" Said Nenko.

"I'll take the next shift" Said Nenko, though Kentrou was already out the window in Soul Reaper Form.

"Damn you Kentrou!" Yelled Nenko. After the shift change had been decided I actually paid enough attention to notice everyone was wearing new shirts, that they had apparently had made right before we left. Sakura's had 'I'm a bunny' written on it, as well as a picture of a bunny holding a bleeding carrot that had a bite taken out of it. Hinata's had 'Let's race' written across it. Inaho's had a marshmallow, several gram crackers, and a Hershey's bar on it all squished together into a smore, all smiling, with the caption 'Group hug' over it. Sosuke's bore 'Come to the Dark Side we have' and a picture of cookies across the bottom. For some odd reason, Nenko's said 'I'm a Kitty Cat'with a picture of a kitty, who's fur was the same color as his hair. Rei (Who was surprisingly up) had a 'Don't Poke the Sleeping Bear' written across it with a picture of two guys poking a stick at a sleeping bear. Kentrou's Soul Candy slid on his shirt, which suddenly became the center of attention. All eyes fell on him. Kentrou's shirt had 'I feel so f**king pretty' written across it.

"I feel so fucking pretty?" I Asked scaredly. All the guys backed up a step, but the girls remained in their spots. Sakura let out a laugh. All the guys, including Kentrou's Soul Candy, Shino, glared at Sakura.

"What? It's funny, and if he's gay then it's you guys that have to worry, so good luck" Said Sakura in her own defense.

"Ha, ha, very funny" Said Sosuke sarcastically. A sudden spike in spiritual pressure set us all on edge. This felt like the same pressure that had been spiking over the past couple of days. We all ate our Soul Candies and jumped out of the window. We split up and combed the city over twice but found nothing. Since trying our luck had done nothing we went back.

"Who's cooking?" Was my first question when I got home.

"I can't cook" Said Nenko.

"I've never tried much" I Said.

"I was a princess, so I had servants to do all of that" Said Sakura.

"I'll do it" Said Sosuke.

"You can cook?" We all Asked.

"I was a servant in the world of the living, so I was a part of rotating schedules of cooking" Answered Sosuke as he started raiding the cabinets.

After the food was served, I shot to the table and took a bite of the, I think it was a fancy sandwich or something. It was good: meaty, juicy...SPICY!

"WHERE'S THE WATER!" I Yelled. Sosuke slid a soda across the table to Sakura, who popped it open and drank it before I could get my hands on it. As I saw Sakura put on a smug grin I turned to Sosuke and put my hands around his throat, not squeezing hard enough to choke him, but hard enough for him to know I wanted to.

"I hate you so much right now" I Said.

He pulled his right hand up, revealing a bottle of water in his hand. I pulled my hands off his neck and put them in the air. He tossed me the bottle, which I drained within seconds.

"I'm guessing you didn't like the chili peppers" Said Sosuke slyly.

"Why did you use chili peppers?" I Asked.

"I always used to use chili peppers in my, whatever it used to be called. I'll just call it a fancy sandwich" Said Sosuke.

"So I got the name right? Fancy Sandwich? You could think of a better name" I Said. While I was talking with Sosuke, Sakura started eating her fancy sandwich. She kept eating and didn't seem to be bothered by the spiciness.

"How are you not dieing of heatstroke?" I Asked when I noticed.

"One of my servant's used to cook a sandwich just like this. I've become kinda' immune to spicy foods" Said Sakura.

"Why chili peppers!? We're in Japan!" I Said.

"We were on good terms with Mexico. Even back then" Said Sosuke.

"I had an in-law that was Mexican!" Said Sakura excitedly.

"Cool!" I Said with fake enthusiasm.

"Is the sarcasm really necessary?" Asked Sakura.

"Uh, duh. Now while I let my incredible wisdom sink in for you I'm gonna get some sleep" I Said 'Goodnight's' were said all around.

The next day at lunch the girls were talking to the Yuiko about the strange spiritual pressure that continues to pop up.

"Is it a normal hollow or are we dealing with an Arrancar?" Asked Sakura.

"It's hopefully just a regular hollow. If it's an arrancar then we'll have a tougher time taking it down" Said Yuiko.

"I wouldn't mind taking on an arrancar. We had a run in with a bunch of them just a few weeks ago, and I'm sure I'm not the only one out for vengeance" Said Sakura.

"We want vengeance, and we will get it" Said Hinata.

"I won't lose again" Said Inaho.

"So we're agreed, that if we find them we'll deal with them?" Asked Sakura.

"Yeah" Said Inaho and Hinata.

While they were talking about the hollows and arrancars the rest of us were talking with Kurosake.

"Some wanna' be yakuza gang has been making trouble around my neighborhood. They've already threatened the clinic. I'm just gonna' meet them head on. Anyone wanna' help?" Asked Ritsuka.

"Hell yeah!" Yelled Gato.

"That's what friends are for. We're in" Said Sherimi, talking for himself and Soubi.

"I've proved myself. I'll help. And I should be able to talk Nenko into helping. He's always up for a fight" I Said.

"What about you two?" Asked Ritsuka, with the question facing Kentrou and Sosuke.

"I'll help" Said Sosuke.

"All right" Said Kentrou after a bit of hesitation.

"When should we meet you?" I Asked.

"Meet me at the front gate right after school lets out" Said Ritsuka as the bell rang.

Later that afternoon we met Ritsuka at the front gate. The girls had gone off to find the powerful hollow, but we had promised to help out, and couldn't indirectly help by using our Soul Reaper Skills, for two reasons. 1: It is against Soul Reaper policy to use our powers to fight humans, and 2: I couldn't take a chance with Soul Reaper power's around Ritsuka, who likely had his father's ability to see ghosts, and thus, Soul Reaper's, so we were gonna' have to fight while still in our Gigai's.

"How many are you expecting?" I Asked.

"30 guys" Said Ritsuka.

"And you have…11?" I Asked as I quickly counted us up.

"Yep. But if we can dig deep and win this time around, we should scare them off for good" Said Ritsuka.

"Shit. I thought we'd be on more even ground" I Said.

"You lost your nerve or something?" Asked Gato.

"I'll fight with you. I was expecting a dozen guys at most, so I thought if we needed to fight all of them at once, we'd be fine, but if we're that outnumbered, we could be in trouble. If we're lucky we can split them up a bit, or take them one on one. That'll make it easier" I Said.

"Don't count on it. And don't count on them playing fair. Expect pipes and chains" Said Ritsuka.

"Let's do it!" Said Gato. We all walked over to Ritsuka's place and waited in the path of the wanna be yakuza.

It was only after two hours of waiting that they finally arrived.

"And what the hell is this Kurosake?" Asked one of them, who appeared to be the leader.

"What the hell do you think it is Zabuza? You plan on taking over my neighborhood and I plan on stopping you" Said Ritsuka.

"You know that mean's we need to move you out of our way right?" Asked Zabuza.

"Bring it on" Said Ritsuka.

We all steeled ourselves as they came up. Several were holding pipes, and I saw two holding chains. I also noticed one of them that was a full two feet taller than the other. And Zabuza, had a katana slung over his back. We all met and began the test of wills.

Though we were more skilled the numbers quickly added up. Gato punched out two gang wanna be's before a third hit him from behind. Soubi and Sherimi were back to back. They locked elbows and Soubi lifted Sherimi long enough for Sherimi to kick the guy in front of him. Then Sherimi lifted Soubi. Then they were hit in the ribs with a pipe over and over until they were knocked over. They continued taking blows while down.

Sosuke was holding his own against two guys at once. He punched one right in the jaw, and another in the stomach. He kneed the second guy in the stomach and kicked a third in the face before, the tallest of the gang, who was about 7 feet tall, lifted him over his head and threw him into a wall. Nenko was trading punches with the guy in front of them. A chain wrapped around their necks and pulled them into the crowd where he were beaten to the ground and attacked with pipes.

Kentrou had stolen a pipe and was using it to lay out anyone who got in his way, until he took a pipe to the back of the head. I kicked the guy in front of me, but he managed to stay up. Another guy slid under the first guys legs and kicked me in the shins, knocking me to my knees. A kick to the stomach, and then a knee to the face left me sprawled out on the floor. One guy, I couldn't tell who, put his foot on my face and held me down.

"Sorry Ritsuka, looks like we lost this one" I Said as I looked over to see Ritsuka was sill on his feet. Though there were still about a dozen guys left they stood away from him.

"Leave him to me. Kurosake is mine" Said Zabuza as he pulled the katana out of it's case. Ritsuka just stood there, and waited for his chance to fight back. He dodged several strikes from the katana. We all managed to stand up and walked up to Ritsuka. Zabuza's men attacked and in the confusion, Zabuza managed to get a slash in, but Gato had pushed Ritsuka out of the way. Gato started bleeding. It wasn't too bad, but it was enough to get us angry. But before we could get any kind of vengeance however, a middle aged man let out a yell.

"ENOUGH" He Said. The middle aged man had the same bright orange hair that Ritsuka had, but he also had a scruffy dark beard. There was also an abnormally tall, darker skinned man next to him.

"Well if it isn't Ichigo Kurosake. You want some of this too?" Asked Zabuza. Zabuza ran up and took a slash at the man that looked like Ritsuka. Mr. Kurosake sidestepped and kicked Zabuza in the face, sending him flying. The darker skinned man decked the the 7 foot man next to Zabuza, sending him flying. Zabuza's men picked themselves off the ground and started to retreat.

"Yeah you better run!" Yelled Ritsuka.

"Get your asses outta' here!" Yelled Gato who had gotten up.

"Everybody ok?" Asked Soubi.

"We'll all be fine" Said Ritsuka, facing Mr. Kurosake.

"Come back and I'll kill you all!" Said Nenko

"That's it! _Run_ you little bastards!" I Called Jubilantely behind them.

Suddenly three guys were thrown off of the top of the building behind us.

"Screw with me again why don't you? I'll gladly give you another lesson in pain!" Yelled a woman who resembled Gato, as she threw them off. She tossed down several pistols, that the men she threw off likely had.

"I think they get the point Tatsuki" Said Mr. Kurosake.

"Shut up Ichigo" Said Tatsuki.

"Captain-" I Said but caught myself.

"I'm a doctor not a captain. Haven't seen you around lately. Name's Ichigo Kurosake. No need calling me Mr. Kurosake or anything like that, just Ichigo will work" Said Ichigo.

"I'm Kazuhira Kohtoma" I Said.

"Nenko Jaegerjuaquez" Said Nenko.

"Sosuke Schiffer" Said Sosuke.

"Kentrou Aizen" Said Kentrou.

Though he didn't reveal it, I could tell Ichigo had something he was skeptical about. Suddenly I noticed Sakura, Inaho, and Hinata. I popped my soul candy in my mouth and ran across the building tops to catch up with the girls.

"What is it?" I Asked.

"Look" Said Sakura.

"Or don't. It's kinda gross" Said Hinata.

"It'll be even worse when they hatch" Said Inaho.

"What'd do you-?" I Asked but stopped talking when I noticed what was in front of me. They were spherical shell-like orbs, that seemed to pulse in an odd rhythm.

"Those are from the hollow? The…the damn thing's laying eggs" I Said.

I ran across the sky, searching for the hollow, but seeing and sensing nothing.

Speaking into the communicator that I had fixed into my ear I asked "Anyone had better luck than me?" I Asked.

"I cleared out two nests tonight" Said Sosuke.

"I got three" Said Yuiko.

"Half dozen for us" Said Sherimi, talking for himself and Soubi.

"3" Said Nenko.

"Dammit. How many of these are there?" I Asked with annoyance.

"Too many. I've already destroyed 2 and took out 3 hollows that all looked the same" Said Sakura.

"I'm turning in. We're obviously not going to find this Mother Hollow tonight. Her pressure hasn't spiked in days" I Said.

"Fair enough. We'll find them soon" Said Sakura.

"We'll turn in too. We'll let you know if the hollow situation changes any" Said Yuiko. A sudden spike in spiritual pressure lead me us to the same point over the park. Several snake type hollows appeared. None of them were anywhere near strong enough to be the mother. With all of us there, the hollows were taken out quickly.

"Ok. Now I'm seriously going to sleep" I Said as I flash stepped out.

The next day at school we were all talking with the Quincy's.

"Since we saw several very similar Snake Type Hollows the Mother Hollow is likely a Snake Type and one who is reproducing, and at a rapid rate. The actual mother is considerably stronger than the child hollows" Said Yuiko.

"That sound about right" Said Sosuke.

"This is the first above average hollow we've ran into in Karakuta Town, so we need to be careful" I Warned.

"We could probably-" Said Sherimi before he was interrupted by the yell of an angry hollow and a gagged cough. We saw a student, laid out on the ground, bleeding heavily, with a black snake type hollow, that looked exactly like the others. Only, this one was stronger.

"That's the mother!" Yelled Inaho.

"Who's that guy?" Asked Hinata.

"We'll help him. You guys worry about the mother" Said Yuiko as she, Sherimi, and Soubi ran down the stairs.

"I call dibs on the Mother!" Yelled Nenko who popped his Soul Candy in.

"It doesn't matter who kills it, just kill it!" I Yelled as I popped my Soul Candy. Without another word we all popped in Soul Candies and ran after the retreating hollow, who flash stepped away. For several minutes we chased the Mother Hollow. Though, we all had good stamina, the mother hollow was able to flash step for what seemed like forever. No matter how long we went, she kept going.

After about three minutes of straight running we noticed Kurosake down the road. The mother hollow kept moving, but as she made it right in front of Kurosake, she slashed through his chest. But she didn't stop. She ran, slashed him without stopping, and kept flash stepping along. We continued following, but Sosuke stayed behind to care for Kurosake. She kept flash stepping along, not showing anything about were she was going or when she was going to stop.

I decided to try something new. I flash stepped high in the sky and yelled, "Blast number 23, Fireball!" My kido spell fired straight and true, but the enemy flash stepped just before it connected. I fired three more and missed all three of them. They all missed. I decided to stick it out back here and let the other's track down the hollow. I headed back to find Kurosake.

"How's he look?" I Asked.

"It doesn't look life threatening, but it certainly isn't good" Said Sosuke, who was applying the little he knew about medical kido.

"I think you may wanna' let me handle this" Said a woman who was walking up next to us Captain Kurosake.

"Captain-" I Said.

"Like I said, Ichigo will work. Unless I'm in uniform" Said Ichigo.

"I'm in uniform. And you're technically over my head in the chain of command. Even if you aren't the Captain of my team" I Said.

"What happened?" Asked the woman who was with Ichigo.

"There's a hollow on the lose, but this one isn't normal. She's giving birth to other hollows. We've taken out dozens of black, snake type hollows, that look exactly like the mother. While we were chasing her, Ritsuka took a set of claws to the chest" I Explained.

"It's not too bad" Said Sosuke.

"It won't matter how bad it is. Will it Orihime?" Asked Ichigo.

"Not really,Soten Kisshun" She Said, touching a hairpin that was hooked over her left ear. A large barrier of orange light surrounded Ritsuka. After Sosuke had hopped out we noticed his wounds healing before us. He had been unconscious from blood lose, but he soon awoke to the bright orange light.

"Did you say 'Orihime'? Like Orihime Inoue?" I Asked.

"Actually, nowadays, it's Orihime Kurosake" Said Orihime.

"You're Ritsuka's mother?" I Asked.

"And my wife" Said Ichigo. At about this time the other's returned.

"What happened?" I Asked.

"We lost her in the park" Said Sakura.

"Looks like we've finally found someone faster than you Hinata" I Said.

"She didn't lose my by running faster. She hid, and hid her spiritual pressure. It was like she just suddenly…disappeared" Said Hinata.

"I say you're just getting slow and forgetful in you're old age" I Said.

"I'm only 373. You're older than me by 2 years" Said Hinata.

"You people make me feel so young" Said Ichigo.

"Who's that?" Asked Inoho.

"Ichigo and Orihime Kurosake. Ritsuka's parents" Answered Ichigo.

"So you're Captain Ichigo Kurosake huh?" Asked Sakura. She pointed at him and said "You're old!"

"But you're a Soul Reaper, so you're older than me" Said Ichigo.

"So!? Only by 885 years! You're supposed to respect you're elders!" She Said Forcefully.

"Say's the girl who just called me old?" Asked Ichigo.

"Mayyyybe" Said Sakura.

"Can somebody tell me what's with the getups!? And what the hell was that thing!?" Asked Ritsuka angrily, who had finally regained his wits.

"We're gonna' be in a traditional, oriental, ceremony la-" I Started.

"No need to lie. It's about time I told him anyway. He already knows about ghosts, but Hollows and Soul Reapers are new to him" Said Ichigo.

"What the hell are Hollows and Soul Reapers!?" Asked Ritsuka angrily.

"When a ghost is overtaken by evil they become a creature know as a Hollow" Said Ichigo showing off a picture from Rukia's old book, (That she had used to explain the concept to him).

"The Hollow's feed on ghosts and the spirits of the living. When a soul becomes a Hollow it loses a part of itself. It eats souls in an attempt to fill this void. Hollows either eat the souls of their targets or cause them to transform into Hollows themselves. And who exactly fights these hollows? That would be us. The Soul Reapers" Said Ichigo as he reached into his pocket and pulled out a Soul Candy. He popped it in his mouth and quickly turned into a Soul Reaper.

His body started talking "Finally. Do you have any idea how long it's been since I've had a body. The lion been out of commission for months" Said Ichigo's Soul Candy.

"Get over it Kon" Said Ichigo.

"Who are all these guys?" Asked Kon.

"Kazuhira Kohtoma, Soul Reaper" I Said.

"Sakura Schiffer, Soul Reaper" Said Sakura.

"Inaho Uchiha, Soul Reaper" Said Inaho.

"Hinata Uzumaki, Soul Reaper" Said Hinata.

"Sosuke Schiffer, Soul Reaper" Said Sosuke.

"Nenko Jaegerjuaquez, Soul Reaper" Said Nenko.

"Kentrou Aizen, Soul Reaper" Said Kentrou.

"And you already know Orihime and Ritsuka" Said Ichigo.

"How long has it been? Ritsuka looks so much older" Said Kon.

"About 2 years" Said Ichigo.

"What the hell is a Soul Reaper!?" Asked Ritsuka angrily.

"A Soul Reaper is a spirit that has passed on to the Soul Society and received training. They have learned how to fight hollows, using their Zanpaktous, their katanas, to cleanse Hollows and send their human spirits to the Soul Society. We are all Soul Reaper's. The black kimonos are the uniform of the Soul Reapers. And this coat" Said Ichigo referring to the white outer jacket he wore, "Is the symbol of a Captain. You're new friends were sent here to deal with all of the hollows in the town" Said Ichigo.

"Why didn't you tell me!? Why didn't any of you say anything!?" Asked Ritsuka Angrily.

"You were too young to understand all of this" Said Ichigo.

"We'll leave you to deal with this" I Said.

"If you have anything important to report, either report it to me-" Said Ichigo.

"Or me" Said Urrahara who popped up from behind Ichigo.

"Understood" I Said as we all flash stepped away.

The next day we were all talking with the Quincy's. The girls and Yuiko were formulating a plan while the guys were talking about were Ritsuka was.

"We found a huge nest in the park. It seems like she's raising an army" Said Sakura.

"Any plans?" Asked Yuiko.

"We set a trap" Said Inaho.

"We all hold positions around the park and wait for the hollow to come out" Said Hinata.

"And when you face the Mother Hollow, Me, Sherimi, and Soubi clear out the nest" Said Yuiko.

"Bingo" Said Sakura.

"What about the guys?" Asked Yuiko.

"If they don't agree to come on their own, we'll make them come" Said Said.

"They won't argue with us" Said Hinata.

"And if they do…We just drag them to the park by their hair" Said Inaho, looking over at Sakura, who grinned.

"You girls really know how to deal with them don't you?" Asked Yuiko.

"We've them for 18 years. And we've know Kaz for about 150. We have a lot of experience dealing with them" Said Sakura.

"Luckily, Soubi and Sherimi pretty much listen to me" Said Yuiko.

"Lucky you. Ok, lets get down to business. We'll-" Said Sakura as the scene ended.

We were all overlooking the park from different angles. It seemed quiet until the mother hollow appeared. Suddenly dozens of hollow started flowing out of the hole in the ground that housed the Mother Hollow's Hive. When they stopped appearing their army was about the size of the hollow army we face not long after we got here.

"There they are. Soul Reaper 1 to Quincy 1. You're safe" I Said into the communicator that I had brought.

"Kay. We're on it. We'll get the nest. You get the Mother" Said Yuiko into the communicator. I noticed three figures, dressed in black and white Quincy Soul Reaper Uniforms, sliding through the brush, towards the entrance to the Hollow's Hive.

"We're go" I Said, after changing the channels so I could talk to the other Soul Reapers.

"Let's kill some hollows" Said Nenko.

"We all know the plan" Said Sakura. We all warped into the crowd of hollows and started wasting hollows. After we had gotten the mother's attention Hinata tried rushing the mother but was met by a crowd of enemy hollows. She slashed hollow after hollow, but they kept coming. All of us, aside from Hinata, flash stepped high in the air over top of the army. We yelled out the names of various Kido spells. Kido cut through the hollows that were in Hinata's way. After that, Hinata flash stepped behind the mother. Hinata sheathed her swords and the Mother Hollow split in half. We all flash stepped out to avoid the sheet of Quincy arrows that came in from the sky, destroying the remains of the mother's army.

"Quincy 1! That was incredible!" I Said into the communicator.

"It wasn't just us" Said Yuiko.

"Who helped" I Asked.

"That would be me" Said A man in a Quincy Soul Reaper Uniform.

"And you are?" I Asked.

"Urryu Ishida. Yuiko's father" Said Urryu.

"The Urryu Ishida? The one who worked to improve Quincy and Soul Reaper relationships?" I Asked.

"That's me" He Said.

"Look out! Getsuga Tenshou!" Yelled A farmiliar voice. A crescent shaped wave of black energy flew through the air. I sidestepped it and watched as it split a hollow, who had been behind me, in half.

"Thanks" I Said, looking for the one who had saved me.

"Don't worry. I need to look out for other Soul Reapers. Not only that, you're from Rukia's team right? I gotta' watch out for Rukia's men" Asked Ichigo.

"You know Captain Kuchiki?" I Asked.

"She's an old friend. She was the first Soul Reaper I met" Answered Ichigo.

"Of course. I haven't even met our captain yet, but you have" I Said.

"Jealous?" Asked Ichigo.

"Shut up" I Said.

Several powerful spiritual pressures have been popping up around Karakuta Town. The power is considerably stronger than the Mother Hollow's was.

"Do you have any idea what the spikes in Spiritual Pressure could be?" I Asked.

"I believe it's the Unit of Arrancar's who attacked you before" Said Urrahara.

"VENGEANCE! We will have our VENGEANCE!" Yelled Sakura.

"Are you ok Sakura?" Asked Urrahara.

"Ignore her. This is one of her hyper moments, so just leave her be" I Said.

"Actually she's normally this hyper. That's actually normal for all of us, 'cept well…any of them" Said Inaho pointing towards Me, Sosuke, Rei (Who was asleep on a mat om the corner), Nenko, and Kentrou.

"There were ten of them. If Sosuke takes on 2, and the rest of us take on just one that will leave 1 extra. So who will face the extra?" I Asked.

"There won't be an extra" Said Urrahara.

"Why not?" I Asked.

"You're Captain heard about the Arrancar Unit, so she's sending an extra man" Said a small black cat who walked up from down the hallway.

"I thought you left earlier Yoroichi" Said Urrahara.

"I heard the news on the way out so I though I'd bring word" Said Yoroichi.

"Who are they sending? And why?" I Asked.

"I don't know who, but they're sending backup to account for the fact that there are 2 more of them then there are of you" Said Yoroichi.

"Sosuke specializes in fighting two at once, and all of us are ready and capable of facing two at once" I Said.

"You're Captain doesn't disagree with all of your capabilities, but she wants there to be no chance of any loose ends" Said Yoroichi.

"We'll deal with him when he gets here" I Said.

"Konichiwa" Said a kid about our age, who walked in from a pair of sliding door that suddenly appeared.

"Who the hell are you!?" I Asked.

"Your backup" Said The new guy.

"You can leave this to us" I Said.

"I've been ordered to provide backup, whether you want it or not. Captain Kuchiki, says you're all too powerful for there to be any chance of something happening to you. She's not willing to risk your safety" Said The kid.

"Nothing will happen to us" I Said.

"You're stuck with me, like it or not" Said the kid.

"Ok. I'm the 5th Seat of Squad 14, so you can listen to me and move your ass back to the Soul Society and report our victory" I Said.

"Oh...so close. Sorry, but I'm the 4th Seat of Squad 14, Howizaki. Captain Kuchiki thought you'd try to send me off, so she sent someone over you're head" Said Howizaki.

"Dammit" I Said.

"Don't worry. I won't slow anyone down" Said Howizaki.

"I know you won't. Because if you do, I'll kill you" I Said.

"Is he always like this?" Asked Howizaki, facing the question towards the rest of the team.

"Do you have any idea how few Arrancar's I've faced in my time? 2. I've only gotten the chance to face 2 of them. This is my chance to prove myself against stronger hollows. I need to know my own strength. These people, are the ones I can test my strength against" I Said as I walked out.

Soon after I had taken my Soul Candy and taken to the sky Howizaki arrived behind me.

"If you wanna' test you're skill, test it against mine" Said Howizaki, who was still behind me.

"You sure you want that?" I Asked, without turning around.

"Hopefully a fight will help you to blow off some steam" Said Howizaki.

"Get ready" I Said drawing my sword. I flash stepped in front of him. He had drawn his sword fast enough to block by first strike. We clacked swords two more times before anyone came out.

"What the hell are you doing!?" Yelled Sakura.

"Just blowing off some steam!" I Yelled as I jumped back and fired off a kido spell. Howizaki fired a fireball out of the tip of his sword as a counter.

"If I'm gonna' test my strength, I may as well go a little more all out" I Said holding my sword horizontally.

"Or…you could just test your strength against us" Said a farmiliar voice. I looked over to see the Arrancar unit from before. This time I got a chance to get a good look at them. They all looked like exact carbon copies of each other aside from the fact that their: Hair, eyes, and the rings on their left ring fingers, were all different colors from their brother. One had red hair, eyes, and a red ring, one had blue hair, eyes, and a blue ring, and so on.

"You!" I Yelled.

"You" Said the red one calmly.

"VENGEANCE!" Yelled Sakura from on the ground.

Hearing this, a Soul Reaper in a uniform consisting of a regular set of pants, and a coat with flaps wrapping around the legs of his pants, appeared out of Uraharra's place. REI WAS FINALLY READY TO FIGHT!

"Ok. Sakura. We get it" Said Sosuke.

"I'm guessing your friend wants vengeance" Said The Red Arrancar.

"You want vengeance, come and get it!" Yelled The Black Arrancar. The guys were on their in the air by me within moments. Everyone had lined up on either side of me.

"If we will battle then we should at least know your names first" Said Howizaki.

"Nniro" Said The Red Hollow.

"Aioro" Said The Blue Hollow

"Midoriiro" Said the Green Hollow.

"Gosai" Said The Blond Hollow.

"Ru-Kiiro" Said the Orange Hollow.

"Murasaki" Said The Pale Purple Hollow.

"Howaito" Said the White Hollow.

"Nezumiiro" Said the Grey Hollow.

"Burraku" Said the Black Hollow

"Baioretto" Said the Dark Purple Hollow

"What exactly was that for?" Asked Nniro.

"We deserve to know the names of the men we're about to kill" Said Howizaki.

"Then you can at least return the favor, and give us your names?" Asked Nniro.

"Howizaki" Said Howizaki.

"Kazuhira Kohtoma" I Said.

"Sakura Schiffer" Said Sakura.

"Inaho Uchiha" Said Inaho.

"Hinata Uzumaki" Said Hinata.

"Sosuke Schiffer" Said Sosuke.

"Rei Stark'' Said Rei.

"Nenko Jaegerjuaquez" Said Nenko.

"Kentrou Aizen" Said Kentrou.

"Now can we fight?" I Asked.

"Match up" Said Nniro. We all split up, spreading far away from each other, with one hollow following each of us. Nniro was facing Howizaki. I ended up with Aioro. Sakura was facing Burraku. Inaho faced Howaito. Hinata faced Gosai. Sosuke was facing _both_ Nezumiiro and Baioretto. Nenko was taking on Midoriiro. Rei faced Murasaki. And Kentrou faced Ru-Kiiro.

"Shall we start small?" Asked Nniro.

"No need to tire ourselves out too quickly" Said Howizaki.

"Let's begin" Said Nniro who drew his sword and rushed towards Howizaki.

"You gonna' release you sword or start off easy?" Asked Aioro.

"Start off easy" I Said.

"Get ready" Said Aioro as he rushed at me, sword drawn.

"I don't care if Kaz and Howizaki are holding back, I'm not. Let Light Reign Over Darkness, Lelouch!" Yelled Sakura as her sword released. Darkness pulsed out of her tattoo's and swirled around her sword, Lelouch. When the energy stopped her sword had transformed into a large Scythe.

"Good. I don't want this to take any longer than it needs to" Said Burraku.

"Let's get this over with, Let the Everlasting Light Show the Path, Kimori" Said Inaho. Her sword was surrounded by a blast of light, which concealed the transformation into large wave blades. She slid her hands in the square shaped openings at the base of the blade. The blade itself slid out in a crescent shaped blade. She held them with the blades facing outward.

"Perfect. I shall kill you when you're at full power" Said Howaito as he dashed at Inaho.

"I'll finish this in the blink of an eye. Give me something quicker, Ten-Ten (Here and There)" Said Hinata. Ten-Ten started to warp in shape until it settled down into the shape of a cutlass. The blade was thinner but a bit longer, as well as expertly weighed, which left it considerably lighter than the katana form.

"The blink of an eye? Good luck" Said Gosai as he drew his blade and readied it to block Hinata's first blow.

"I'm not gonna' screw around, so let's get started!" Said Nenko who was pumped for the chance at an enemy like this.

"Someone's excited" Said Midoriiro.

"Pumped! Rend Pantera!" Yelled Nenko as his sword formed into a black blade with many curved silver blades branching out from it from 4 separate angles.

"Freaky sword" Said Midoriiro.

"Taste my Flesh Rending Blade!" Yelled Nenko as he rushed forwards.

"Shall we?" Asked Rei.

"Whenever you're ready" Said Murasaki.

"I hope you know I'm out for blood. Reveal Your Power, Lillynette" Said Rei. His katana formed into a two handed larger katana. He didn't take anytime to prepare, he just rushed.

"I know there's no arguing with you. So Unlock Haganesubeta" Said Kentrou as he sword formed into a pair of ancient Japanese fans. He unfolded them and revealed the blades that covered the outer end. Spreading them out, putting one in front of his face for good measure he readied to block any oncoming blows.

"Ready?" Asked Ru-Kiiro.

"Ready" Said Kentrou.

"I won't bother waiting to release my energy. More Blades Shoken (More Blades)" Said Sosuke. His sword tore into two swords, each about 3 feet long each, with a blade on both sides.

"Double edged swords" Said Nezumiiro.

"Perfect for two on ones. Good I like a challenge" Said Baioretto.

Readying his swords Sosuke readied himself. Nezumiiro and Bairetto charged.

Aioro blocked a strike from my blade and shoved me away. He charged and slashed at me. A quick sidestep and I dodged his strike, then followed up by cleaving into his ribs. He managed to cut me across the back. Being cut honestly pisses me off, so I ran forward and used my true speed, managing to cut Aioro three times before he struck out again. I slashed downwards, but he blocked. We held this position as the scene changed.

Howizaki and Nniro continued flash stepping and clacking blades together. Howizaki deftly caught Nniro's blade in one hand and struck out with his free blade hand. The wound Nniro sustained wasn't very serious, but it forced him to watch out. He held out his hand and charged for a Cero but flash stepped away at about the time he would normally fire. When he had repositioned his left hand however, which held the Cero energy, it was slashed off, causing the energy to fire off into the sky. Howizaki appeared in front of him and slashed out again, leaving a second cut across Nniro's torso. But Nniro was still very much in this fight.

Hinata slashed at Gosai, who flash stepped behind her. Then, Hinata exhibited her super speed flash stepped circles around Gosai, leaving shallow warning cuts all around him. When she finally slashed his Achilles tendon, he fell to a knee. She flash stepped up in front of him and slashed him down the chest. She flashed stepped behind him. A deep cut erupted on both sides of his neck. He bled heavily from these slashed arteries. Then she turned around and stabbed him in the back. He died in the blink of an eye.

Nenko slashed out leaving a very shallow cut on Midoriiro. Three more slashed yielded three more scrapes. Though Midoriiro could block the black blade, the curved silver blades still managed to connect with small unimportant, but still noticed blows, so Midoriiro grew embolden and slashed out at Nenko. The slash found only air. When Midoriiro found Nenko again Nenko had stabbed one of his silver blades into Midoriiro's right shoulder and pulled it down and through Midoriiro's upper arm, tearing the muscles and bones apart. Midoriiro swapped his sword into his other hand but he was too slow.

Rei slashed out with a heavy slash which was blocked, before warping behind Murasaki and stabbing through him. He ripped it out of his opponent and slid back a ways, quickly slapping down the sword, in which the handle turned sideways, and he put a hand under the sword blade, watching as it suddenly materialized into a gun. Without a second thought, he fired his Cero-esque beam of destruction, incinerating Murasaki. 2 Down.

Ru-Kiiro stabbed out at Kentrou who caught the blade with his steel fans. Kentrou began blocking with his left handed fan and striking out, when he could, with his right handed fan. He managed to connect with several shallow blows to the torso and one deeper blow to the throat. Ru-Kiiro stabbed Kentrou in the stomach but he didn't move fast enough and Kentrou slashed through Ru-Kiiro's throat with both blades. 3 Down.

Inaho blocked strong blows with her left handed blade and slashed out, tearing through Howaito's chest. He knelt down to avoid a strike from her left blade and countered with an uppercut, that left a shallow wound. Howaito flash stepped beneath. Inaho used the pointed edge of he wave swords to stab Howaito in both shoulder. He flash stepped back only to have her follow and stab him in both lungs, leaving him breathless. She finished him off by locking the smooth sides of Inaho's blades around Howaito's neck and snapping it aside, breaking his neck. 4 Down.

Sosuke blocked and struck at both of the enemies at once. He managed to connect with several strikes. He flash stepped away and aimed the blades at the enemies.

"Tsuinyari" Said Sosuke. Energy formed around the edge of the blades and formed into spearheads. The energy spears shot out, but Nezumiiro and Baioretto both survived just fine. They both jumped back, but Nezumiiro ended up rushed by Sosuke. As he made it right in front of Nezumiiro he stabbed both of the two sided swords into Nezumiiro's chest. 5 Down.

Sakura's Scythe allowed her to strike from a distance and keep outside of Burraku's striking zone. She managed to connect with two deep cuts. Burraku knew he needed to get in close so he blocked a strike from Sakura's Scythe and shoved it to the side long enough for him to flash step right in front of Sakura. Too bad he didn't know about her dark energy. A bladed tendril formed right in front of her and slashed his throat. Sakura turned around, leaned the blade across her shoulder and held it behind her back, with the blade at the bottom. She stabbed the blade through his heart. 6 Dead.

Nenko jammed a curved blade into Midoriiro's stomach, which sent him bending over. He pushed a button which detached the blade that was in him. Then he stabbed a different curved blade in his spine and he slid the blade slowly down his back, ripping the spine in half, quickly and decicively killing Midoriiro. 7 Finished.

"All Right! I'm done screwing around" I Yelled as I held my sword sideways.

"Now you're talking" Said Aioro.

"Show me what you can do Kakishi" I Said as I threw my sword up and caught the transformed version. It was a strange sword. About 3 and a half feet in length it had a T-shaped hand guard, atop of a katana hilt.

"Now, let's go" I Said.

"I'm done with this. Erupt Kasaishiro" Said Howizaki. His sword's blade erupted into fire. When the fire settled the jewels on his collar and bracelets glowed red, and the blade of his sword had transformed into red. A slash through the air caused a crescent of fire to flow out of the sword and slam into Nniro, who managed to block.

"Now, we're ready to fight" Said Nniro.

Sosuke blocked and struck out with both ends of his sword. After finishing off Nezumiiro he had dropped his left sword and continued the fight with only his right. Bairetto blocked one of Sosuke's strikes and smashed into him with a shoulder, before following up with a downward kick. Sosuke flew to the ground and landed hard on the concrete. Bairetto warped over him. He grabbed the sword Sosuke had dropped after killing Nezumiiro. Bairetto kicked Sosuke onto his back and raised the sword high above his head. He slammed the sword down, but Sosuke caught it between his hands. Sosuke managed to push the sword up just enough that it stabbed, very shallowly into Biretta's stomach. He kicked Bairetto in the shin's which sent him falling over and thus onto the sword. The blade stabbed right through him, as he slid lower and lower onto it's blade. 8 Down.

Howizaki connected with a deep cut to Nniro's left arm. The cut suddenly erupted in flames that continued burning and burning. Seeing no better alternative, he chopped the arm off at the shoulder. Howizaki jumped back and bit the blade of his sword, just over the hand guard. He scraped the blade across his teeth until the tip of the blade finally slid out of his mouth. He suddenly breathed fire onto Nniro, who was engulfed in flames. Once the flames had cleared Howizaki flash stepped in front of Nniro and stabbed him through the heart. A fire started around the stab wound and burned in a circle around it until Nniro had been burnt to ash. 9 Finished.

I had clicked the switch on my blade that undid the lock and broke it into it's snake sword form. Several slashes were blocked by I did connect with a very slight scrape. The cut, that would likely have gone unnoticed if it didn't start steaming and burning.

"Poison!" Yelled Aioro. While his attention was still on the cut I wrapped my sword around his with a quick flick of the wrist. We both stood, unable to strike.

"Now what?" Asked Aioro.

"Now you die" I Said as I pulled hard on my sword, which pulled his sword, and thus him, to me. While he was still flying I pushed a button on the handle and pulled a knife out of the base of my sword's hilt and used it to quickly and deftly slash his throat when he entered my range. I also stabbed my sword into him and finished him off by pushing the other switch on the base of my sword's handle, which electrocuted the blade, and thus Aioro. The Arrancar unit dead, but I wasn't done with him. I threw him high in the air, replaced the knife into the hand guard, powered my sword down into it's katana form, saved it back in it's case as I caught Aioro once again. I placed my hand on his face in a vice grip and felt myself grow stronger as he continued to grow weaker. My power increased by at least 25% of what it already was. Hopefully the other's wouldn't notice though.

Quickly and quietly I ran through the sky, stopping for nothing until I reached my destination. Urrahara Shoten. I had kept my hood up the entire time to keep from being recognized. I opened the door silently and slid in. All was quiet.

"Urrahara! Urrahara!" I Yelled.

"Yes" Said Urrahara as he popped up behind me.

After I got over a bit of an initial shock I asked "What the hell!?"

"You called" Said Urrahara.

"Whatever! I need to talk to you...Are you really able to open up a portal into Los Noches?" I Asked.

"Yeeeeessss. But now my question. Why?" Asked

"I have some things to do in Los Noches. Can you help me?" I Asked.

"What things?" He asked.

"Do you know what happened to my parents?" I Asked.

"Two Soul Reapers where murdered the day you're father was brought to Los Noches and you're mother was imprisoned for these murders" Said Urrahara.

"Do you know the truth of that day?" I Asked.

Suddenly his demeanor grew serious as he said "Yes"

"Then you know that I do have things that I need to do in Los Noches" I Said.

"There are many things you could do there. I'm not sure what it is that you'll do" Said Urrahara.

"I will not return an enemy. I've come to you, because I believe you are trustworthy" I Said.

"I have spare time this Tuesday. Come then" Said Urrahara.

"Thank you" I Said as I pulled my hood back on and walked off.

The next day during class I was talking with my teacher about taking tomorrow off.

"I know I'll be behind on my work but, I have a some things to do. I'll be gone the next few days, and I won't have any kind of note or anything but, I need you to give me a break and understand that I have some serious family problems to deal with" I Said.

"I understand but, if that's the case than I'll be sending you're work for the next few days with you" Said My Teacher.

"Yes ma'am" I Said as I walked off.

Later at lunch Ritsuka confronted me.

"I heard you talking to the teacher earlier. Is this family matter of your's something Soul Reaper related?" Asked Ritsuka angrily.

"Kinda'. It's personal. Something about me that very few people know" I Said.

"Are we still friends?" Asked Ritsuka angrily.

"What?" I Asked.

"_Are...we...still...friends_?" Asked Ritsuka angrily.

"Yes" I Said.

"Then tell me what the hell is going on" Said Ritsuka angrily.

"Tell you what. I'll leave this to you're father to decide if you should know. He undoubtedly knows. If you're father tells you where the shop Urrahara Shoten is, then you can ask the owner what's going on with me. He'll be able to explain it" I Said.

"I want you to tell me" Said Ritsuaka.

"Why do you care so much about what I'm doing?" I Asked.

"You've been keeping secrets from me" I Said.

"So have the others" I Said.

"But I'm talking to you right now" I Said.

"Not anymore your not" I Said as cutting Ritsuka off.

Later I was talking with the guys letting them know I was gonna' be busy.

"I'm gonna' be away for the next few days on business" I Said.

"What's so important that you need to leave?" Asked Sakura.

"I have a mission. Nothing too big. It's something a 5th seat can't turn down" I Said.

"I don't see why you can't tell us what it is" Said Sakura.

"It's personal" I Said.

"Yet work?" Asked Sakura.

"Are you finally getting a chance to meet our Captain?" Asked Inaho.

"What?" I Asked.

"We talked to Howizaki before he left. He said you admitted you really wanna' meet Captain Kuchiki" Said Hinata.

"So Captain Kuchiki is my favorite Captain? So what?" I Asked.

"He said you thought she was more than just a fair Captain" Said Hinata.

"We where just talking. I'm partial to Captain Kuchiki, and he's partial to Lady Yoroichi, but you shouldn't know that" I Said as I felt my tattoo's blush pink. My Tattoo's change color to match my mood.

"Yoroichi? The Cat? He's sounds more like a dude" Said Inaho.

"Yoroichi is a woman who can transform into a cat. She normally sounds nothing like her cat form" I Said.

"Ok, finishing up with the cats-" Said Sakura.

"But what if I want to keep talking about cats?" Asked Nenko.

"That's kinda' creepy man. That sounds like something Kentrou would say" I Said.

"Hey!" Said Kentrou.

"I have work to be done. Just let me do what I need to do. I'll be back in a few days" I Said.

"Is it ready?" I Asked as I opened the door to Urrahara Shoten. The place was empty.

"Urrahara!?" I Asked.

"The portal's open! Walk in the back and you'll find a trap door! Climb down there and follow my voice!" Yelled Urrahara. I did as instructed and headed down the trap door in the back.

"Where's that voice I'm supposed to be following!?" I yelled.

"I'm singing! Can you here me!? I'm singing down here!" Sang Urrahara.

"How the hell are you famous?" I Asked quietly. When I had finally gotten up to Urrahara he was still singing.

"Shut the hell up already!" I yelled in his face.

"But it's so much fuuuunnnn!" Sang Urrahara.

"Why am I still here?" I Asked as I jumped into the Garganta (The portal into Los Noches).

I quickly materialized a path, using the Reishi control I had learned during the academy. Flash stepping along with a path forming where I planned on stepping lead me to the end of the passageway into Los Noches.

I emerged into the desert. It was quiet, so I continued to run through the desert. I continued flash stepping until I made it to the front gate of Los Noches.

There was a guard who yelled for me "Who the hell are you!?"

"I'm a half breed. The half breed. I'm here to see my father. I don't want trouble" I Said.

"I can't let you in since you still are half Soul Reaper" Said The Guard as he drew his sword.

"So be it" I Said as I pulled out my sword and flash stepped behind him slashing his throat in the process. I let the hollow energy flow as I blew open the gate with a Cero and walked down the hall. Two Arrancars got in my way, and were slashed apart within seconds. I continued down the hall until I found the large door to the conference room. Another Cero blew it open and revealed the Espada Council. My target was across the room.

He had a mask of white bone covering the lower side of his face, starting just under his nose, bright blond hair pulled into a ponytail, and a set of deep blue eyes. I focused the energy from the core of my self (Just over my heart, were the tattoo's converge), and directed it through my tattoo's, which left them charcoal black. When all of my tattoo's had been stained charcoal black, and the energy had led to my face, my hollow's mask materialized. The remaining energy ran down my arms and too my hands, to be focused into my sword.

I pointed my sword at him, looked up, revealing my hollow mask, and (Black teeth and white bone on the left side of the mask and white teeth and black bone on the left side of the mask) I Said "I'm here for the first"

After looking me over Espada 1 Said "My Council, you are respectfully dismissed"

"Sir, with respect-" Said one of the men on the council.

"Do as he says. This is important to both of them" Said A Green Haired Espada.

"Who is this kid!? And who the hell does he think he is!? Speaking to our leader like that!?" Yelled the first Espada.

"Don't make me throw you out" Said The Green Haired Espada as she stood up and walked out, followed by the rest of the council, including the angry Espada.

Before she left I caught the Green Haired Espada and whispered to her "Thank you…I need to talk to my father. Someone as powerful as you can likely tell I'm not only Soul Reaper…I'm a mutt, born of a Soul Reaper Mother and Espada 1 as my father"

"Understood. Don't try to kill him here, for your own good" Said The Green Haired Espada.

"No promises" I Said as she slid out of the room. After the council had left Espada 1 looked me over.

"Judging by the volume and nature of your Reishi as well as the fact that several traces of other beings Reishi are mixed in with yours, I'm guessing you're my Kazuhira Kohtoma. You're my son" Said Espada 1.

"Yes. I'm the half bred mutt" I Said.

"You are my son" Said Espada 1.

"I am. I am your son…father" I Said.

"What is it you want from your father? What can dear old Sune-Ku do for you?" Asked My Father (Sune-Ku).

"I want to kill you, but first you're gonna' teach me to control my Resureccion Form" I Said.

"Teach you to control your Ressureccion? For what reason?" Asked Sune-Ku.

"I need to get stronger and YOU OWE ME!" I Yelled.

"I…owe…you?" Asked Sune-Ku.

My anger boiled over, causing my tattoo's to burn a bright red, as I yelled, "375 YEARS BEING AN ORPHAN ALL BECAUSE OF YOU! YOU OWE ME!"

"I'll need to know you're full power first. Then I can gauge how far along you are in you're training. Then I can formulate a plan for training you. Spar with me son" Said Sune-Ku.

"Gladly! I've been waiting for a chance to blow off this steam for one hell of a long time" I Said drawing my sword. He did also and I focused the energy of my mask into my palm and passed my palm over the blade of my sword focusing it into my blade.

"SPLITTING CERO!" I Yelled as I fired out the dark blue crescent shaped wave of Cero energy. He remained uninjured, so I rushed him. But he was ready. He blocked every strike I struck, and countered with such skill and finesse he blocked all of my attacks and managed to connect with several shallow cuts across my chest and arms, not including the deeper cut across my back. I really got mad after that first little exchange and I decided to pull out another energy based trick. I surrounded my blade with more hollow energy and struck out again snapping the blade of my father's sword before following up with another strike.

I struck out at his mask, which blocked and held my blade. His mask didn't take a bit of damage. He struck out with his stub of a sword, digging the blade into my midsection. I dropped my own blade and gripped my hands around his sword as I focused Cero in front of the mouth of my mask. I fired, but he had moved. My sword's blade came from behind and slid in front of my throat.

"Draw?" I Asked.

"Draw" Answered Sune-Ku.

"What is it you want Urrahara?" Asked Sakura as she and the others followed Urrahara downstairs into the basement area that transports into the Soul Society.

"To show you this" Said Urrahara as a tear formed in front of him, showing video as if it was a flying TV screen. The picture showed Kaz and an older man who looked strikingly like Kaz. They where talking but no sound was coming out of the portal. Kaz suddenly pulled out his sword and passed his hands over his face. A Hollow mask formed and a fight ensued.

"What the hell!?" Asked Sakura.

"You're friend is son of the leader of the Espada Council. He's half hollow, and he's never told you" Said Urrahara.

"Who the hell does that kid think he was!?" Asked the angry Espada from earlier.

"That kid is the heir to the throne of ruler of the Espada Council" Said the Green Haired Espada from earlier.

"What the hell does that mean Nel!?" Yelled the Angry Espada.

"What do you think it means? Our leader fathered a mutt. The kid is his half Soul Reaper son" Answered Nel.

"Do you really expect me to believe that!?" Asked the Angry Espada.

"The kid told me. That and his Reishi resembled that of our leader" Answered Nel.

"I'll believe it when that comes from the mouth of our leader" Said The Angry Espada.

"Believe what you will. And so will I" Answered Nel as she walked off.

My father walked up to me and Said "You should take a trip to our infirmary"

"I got it covered" I Answered as I pulled the energy off my mask, allowing it to crumble, and retrieved my sword, holding it out allowing the metal to liquefy and surround my wounds, pulsing energy into them and coaxing them to heal. Within seconds they had healed.

"Impressive" Said Sune-Ku.

"I like having a lot of tricks" I Said.

"Fair enough. You have suffered a lot thanks to me, but grown powerful, even without guidance from your mother or me, so I want to help you. I won't be able to protect you, but I can create a unit for you. I will give you files and allow you to have 5 hollows to be your men. They where once my own guardians. This will be one of my tokens to you. And this" Said Sune-Ku as he pulled a necklace off and handed it to me.

"What is it, exactly?" I Asked.

"You'll know when you need it. Neliel. Show Kazuhira to his room" Said Sune-Ku.

"Neliel?" I Asked. Hearing the sound of boots cracking against the floor I quickly focused a bit of excess hollow energy that remained in my right arm into my palm. I passed my hand over my face and pulsed the hollowfied energy, and used this energy to create a hollow mask. This custom Arrancar version of my mask only covered the lower half of my face, with the top ending under my nose, mimicking the composition of Sune-Ku's mask. I turned around and ended up face to face with the Green Haired Espada from earlier.

"That would be me" Said The Green Haired Espada from earlier.

"We didn't properly introduce ourselves earlier. My name is Kazuhira Kohtoma" I Said.

"Neliel Tu Oderschvank, otherwise known as Espada 2, ready, willing, and able to serve" Said Neliel putting an arm across her chest and resting her hand on her shoulder.

"She seems loyal" I Said to Sune-Ku.

"She is, to a fault. That's one of the reasons she survived the extermination of the 2nd Espada Council" Said Sune-Ku

"The original Espada Council was overthrown by the 2nd council. 20 years ago when the battle of Karakuta town was fought, you and the surviving members of the Prevaron Espada Council took control back" I Said.

"And I absorbed the energy of the entire council, feasting on the 2nd council's bodies, to give me power. However one did escape...Tier Halibel, survived the war with the Soul Society, and grew to be leater of the council. I took this control from her, and banished her into the Menos Forest. She spends long enough there...she'll be a lot stronger." Said Sune-Ku.

"Feasting on hollow bodies" I Said.

"But I'm capable of absorbing enemies' energy just by putting a hand on exposed skin. Which means you probably can as well" I Said.

"I can" I Said.

"Excellent, that's one less thing I need to teach you. You should head to you're room and get some sleep. I'll have a robe sent down to your room later" Said Sune-Ku.

"Alright" I Said.

"If you'll just follow me" Said Neliel.

"Lead the way Neliel" I Said.

"Most people just call me Nel" Said Nel.

"Well most people call me Kaz" I Said.

"Well then Kaz, follow me. There's and empty room not far from here. In the opposite direction of all the damage you caused" Answered Nel.

"I had to make a point when I entered. You should understand th-"

"Hey bastard kid! You're gonna' die today!" Yelled The Angry Espada from earlier.

"Riki. Stop while you can" Said Nel.

"No. He has a problem with me, he can take it up with me" I Said.

"You ready bastard!?" Yelled Riki.

"You're right. I was raised as an orphan, because your leader abandoned me and my mother. And even without his help I'm still stronger than you" I Said. Hearing this he ripped his sword out of his sheathe and flash stepped towards me. The blade stabbed at my mask, hitting but not breaking my mask. I grabbed his sword by the blade and focused hollow energy into my palm, hardening it to the point that I could, and did, snap his blade without slicing my own hand. Before I let him go I pulled him in and head butted him, which busted his forehead open.

I let him go and then gripped my hand around his face in a vice grip. I slammed his head into the wall, busting a crater into the wall, and lifted him up and ran over to the opposite wall, slamming his head into that one. Then I tossed him high into the air and flash stepped up and caught him in a vice grip again. Finally I flash stepped back down, with him still in my grip, slamming his head into the ground hard, blowing a large crater in the ground. I released my grip and walked off.

"I think that fight's settled" Said Nel.

"So where's my room again?" I Asked, following Nel down the hall I had just destroyed.

When Nel had finally led me to my room I laid down on my bed and looked up at the bone white ceiling until I was finally mesmerized into sleep.

I awoke in a pitch black space. There was nothing there, but me. I continued looking around until I noticed a familiar face. He was wearing white robe with a tread leading completely down to his ankles. A large chain extended from his chest and reattached at his belt, as well as two additional chains that slid out to attach to the shackles around his wrists. His eyes glowed an demonic red, which I could see even through the shadow's formed by his hood, which he always wore up.

"Kakishi" I Said as my demeanor hardened.

"Master. I doubt you've noticed the growing spiritual pressure that's been hiding in the Soul Society" Said Kakishi.

"I've noticed no spiritual pressures emanating from the Soul Society aside from the regular pressures" I Said.

"Beware of Zanpaktou. I've been hearing voices" Said Kakishi.

"How?" I Asked.

"For years it was thought that he'd met his doom. 20 Years ago they believed he had lost his life, but apparently he hasn't" Said Kakishi.

"I'll need to reflect on the best path to follow if I plan on beating him" I Said.

"I haven't been turned yet. His voice reaches out to me, but doesn't affect me. Thanks to the energy absorbed from you that's left me in this state" Said Kakishi.

"So you can't be turned?" I Asked.

"No. I'm different than the others. Just like you" Said Kakishi as I faded out of the dream.

I awoke with a start, feeling a sudden explosion of spiritual pressure. Someone was fighting! I rushed out into the hallway, pulling my half mask on as I ran and followed the spiritual pressure until I noticed Nel and a younger hollow battling. One who's face was wrapped up by a stream of gauze, and who's hair was covered by a hood, that extended into a sleeveless vest. Neither seemed to be putting their all into the fight, so I decided to wait a distance away and watch.

The younger hollow threw a rapid fire set of strikes, which Nel blocked. Each and every strike connected with the steel of Nel's blade. Nel countered with a furious barrage of her own, which the younger hollow blocked. They jumped back and looked across from each other. Then the younger hollow fired a cero. Nel opened her mouth and swallowed the cero whole. Then she fired a larger cero back, but when the dust had settled the younger hollow was nowhere to be seen.

Suddenly the shadows behind Nel peeled off of the walls, ceiling, and floor, and surrounded her in a black void. Suddenly the younger hollow appeared in front of Nel. She drew the blade from her waist and held it out and spoke the words "Engulf Sumizometatsujin".

The remaining shadows from around her surrounded her blade. She flash stepped behind Nel. A line of blood erupted from the darkness, which faded, allowing for Nel to be seen. A deep horizontal cut spread across her midsection, between her gut and chest.

"Excellent Nina" Said Nel as she placed a hand over the cut.

"My powers have grown" Said Nina.

"Impressively so" I Said walking closer.

"Who's this?" Asked Nina aiming her blade at me, apparently judging me by my Soul Reaper uniform, which I had never changed.

"Long story, but for now, he's a friend" Said Nel.

"Your strength is impressive. I may wish to face you myself later" I Said.

"If that is what you wish" Said Nina as she grabbed her sword hilt with both hands and aimed it at me.

"Not right now. I still need to get my uniform on, and I'm expecting another meeting with Sune-Ku" I Said.

"You get a personal audience with Espada 1?" Asked Nina.

"I have a personal disposition with Espada 1" I Said.

"Personal-?" Asked Nina.

"It's a long story" I Said as I turned and walked off.

I returned to my room and quickly slid into the uniform that had been laid on my bed. It had a white long sleeved shirt with trail (Similar look to Ulquiora's Coat), and a pair of jean-tight white pants. After fitting into my uniform I headed towards the Council's room, to hopefully find Sune-Ku again. The hollows had been effective architects, repairing the damaged walls and doors in the few hours I had been asleep. The door slid open surprisingly easy, revealing that it was very light. The Council was not in session. I walked forward, examining the Council Chamber more closely. I finally decided to take a chance. I walked to the other side of the room and sat down on my father's Throne. I closed my eyes and imagined leading my own council. Not particularly Soul Reapers, but other Half-Breeds, and me as the leader.

"Having a good daydream?" Asked the voice of my father.

"Yes, as a matter a fact I am" I Said.

"You want to be a leader?" Asked Sune-Ku.

"Yes. I was shy many years ago, but now I'm starting to think more about being a leader" I Said.

"Maybe you should have your own unit then. A group of Arrancars, that you pick, who will be your guardians. They will listen to your orders, and come at a moment's call, working to blend in with the social environment around them, so they will always be ready to help" Said Sune-Ku.

Turning the idea over in my mind I decided to accept, saying "Perfect. My own unit. Definitely a stepping stone towards my own council of warriors"

"Would you like the files of the Arrancars aside from members of my own unit?" Asked Sune-Ku as I stood up and allowed him to take back his throne.

"Drop them off at my room. Now comes the reason I came here. Can you teach me how to control my Resureccion Release Form?" I Asked.

"No. I'm sorry but, that's one of the things you need to learn on your own. Controlling your Resureccion Form is something you need to learn how to do yourself. The only thing I can offer, aside from a unit, is my necklace. It's initial abilities may escape you, but they will become clear, when you need the help of your dear old father" Said Sune-Ku.

"A unit and a necklace? That's all I get after all this time?" I Asked.

"That's all I can offer my son. I cannot help you down the path to controlling your Resureccion Form. Each person is different, and thus the path to their Resureccion is different for each person. I will give you a tip though. Many people release their Resureccion when feeling intense stress and anger or hatred" Said Sune-Ku.

"Could I get a picture of you for the road?" I Asked.

"Funny. I'm being serious. I'll send the reports to you later" Said Sune-Ku.

"One last question before I head out. Do you know when and why my tattoos where added? I can see the same the same tattoos sliding from your hands into your cloak, just like mine" I Said.

"The tattoos where put in by my request, when you where still about 10 years old. By Soul Society age you would still be a baby in human years. To young to remember anything. I knew they would make controlling your Reishi easier, so I had them added onto you, as a gift. But no one had any knowledge of my fathering a child, so I needed to do it in secret, with only a few trusted advisors assisting me" Said Sune-Ku.

"Do yours change color with mood too?" I Asked.

"Yes. It comes along with the tattoos. Why don't you head to your room and look over the files, which should be sent soon" Said Sune-Ku. Following his advice I headed back to the room and looked through the files, which where soon there.

Several hours later the 5 hollows of my team where waiting in a hidden chamber. Lined up next to each other waiting for me to tell them why they where here.

"Hello, Ladies and gentleman. As Sune-Ku likely told you, you've been reassigned to be the personal guardians of a young man. That young man would be me. If you can all promise to remain loyal to me, I'll tell you the story of why none of you have never met me, but are now taking orders from me" I Said.

Without a moment's hesitation all 5 hollows said "We will remain loyal to the end"

"And if you deviate from this loyalty?" I Asked.

"It will be our end. If necessary to follow orders, we will take our own lives" Said All 5 once more, as if they were a disciplined military unit.

"Well then. I am the half-bred son of Sune-Ku and Soul Reaper Mother, who's name I will not divulge in a fortress full of hollows, for obvious reasons. Long ago, Sune-Ku loved my mother, but when he found out about me he ran. In the confusion of his retreat, 2 Soul Reapers where killed, by my father, and my mother was blamed and imprisoned, leaving me as an orphan. Sune-Ku has left me 5 hollow guardians. Now, what are your names?" I Asked.

"Nina Yakamura" Said Nina, the young Arrancar woman who had the face wrap and hood.

"Oushi Zetsumei" Said Oushi, who was abnormally tall, but only decently built when compared to the man 3 spaces to his right.

"Kizuguchi Shishou" Said Kizuguchi, who was a bone skinny, elegant looking young man with well kempt long blond hair and an elegant set of clothes.

"Ikusa Furukizu" Said Ikusa, an abnormally large and well built man, who's build reminded me of the old Espada 10, Yami.

"Sonshitsu Ketsueki" Said Sonshitsu, who was another skinny girl, about Nina's age, with long black hair that had several white and orange streaks, as well as bright orange eyeliner, giving her an animal like glare.

"Pack up everything you'll need. We're going to the World of the Living"

For Those Of You Who Read This, I Thank You. This story took me a while to get together so it may be less than incredible at points. But for those of you who found this little portion of Kaz's life interesting, there will be more of the Life Of Kazuhira Kohtoma to come, including the second portion of this story, which still needs to be revised, but will show a more serious side of Kaz's story than the minor adventures of his early mission. Please leave comments, but if it's criticizem, then at least be polite about it. THANKS FOR READING!


End file.
